Lettre N120
by Lanvincy
Summary: C'est ce soir là que j'ai compris, compris à quel point je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Courte histoire sur Namjin. Homophobe, passez votre chemin. Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris pas de ce que vous lisez. Tout droit d'auteur me revienne. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Bonne lecture.
1. 1

À toi, mon amour.

Salut Jin. Tout se passe bien où tu es ? Moi ? Je vais bien. C'est le 4ème mois sans toi, je m'en sort mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé, n'est-ce pas ?

Des amis m'ont trainé dans ce fameux parc, tu sait celui de nos 1 ans. À l'époque, il y avait toutes ces décorations de Noël. Elles illuminaient de milles feux faisant ressortir chaque trait de ton visage. Tes joues et ton nez rougie par le froid contrastaient parfaitement avec la couleur de ta peau. Tes lèvres avaient l'air si douce, je voulais t'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Tes yeux, eux, brillaient comme pour me dire de ne regarder que toi. Et puis, je n'oublierais jamais cette légère brise dans tes cheveux libérant ton parfum, je peux encore le sentir. Cette odeur de rose aussi douce et enivrante que tu l'était. Ce souvenir est gravé à jamais dans mon esprit, si je tend le main à cet instant je pourrait presque te toucher. C'est ce soir là que j'ai compris, compris à quel point je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je me suis dis « c'est cet homme, c'est lui, seulement lui jusqu'à la fin ». Et tu sais quoi, j'avais raison, c'est toi, toujours et encore toi. Jin, Kim Seokjin, quand me reviendra-tu ? Mon cœur saigne en ton absence. Je t'attend, même si ça prendra l'éternité, nous serons à nouveau réuni je le sais, je le sens.

Pour toujours,

Namjoon.

 _Seul le son du vent remplis le vide actuel, la brise glacial oblige Namjoon à ramener ses bras le long de son corps. La lettre entre les doigts, il est venu la lui lire, comme les 119 précédentes._

\- Voilà mon amour, c'est l'heure je dois y aller. Je reviens très vite. Je t'aime.

 _Après s'être levé, Namjoon empoigne le bouquet posé à ses côtés auparavant, pour finalement le déposer sur une tombe, indiquant_

« **Kim Seokjin**

 **Fils, Amis et Compagnon bien-aimé** »

 _Sa tombe._


	2. 2

_Il se tient là, debout, encore une fois. Il n'a pas compté le nombre de fois où il s'est tenu ici. En y réfléchissant, il sait, il sait que venir ici est encore plus douloureux jours après jours. C'est ici, le dernier endroit où les deux se sont vu, la dernière fois où Namjoon a pu sentir la chaleur si rassurante du grand brun, la dernière fois que leur lèvres se sont aimé. La dernière fois que leur regards se sont perdu l'un dans l'autre, avant que Seokjin ne meurt sur le coup après s'être fait percuté par une voiture._

 _Malgré la douleur que ce lieu lui apporte, il lui fait également ressentir tout l'amour qu'il a pour son âme sœur. Ce qui l'aide à écrire ses lettres à chaque fois sans s'effondrer au premier mots inscrit sur le papier. Au fil des émotions qui le possède l'encre sur le papier se fait de plus en plus présente._

 _Après avoir terminé d'écrire, il dirige vers l'endroit qu'il fréquente le plus depuis **qu'il** est parti : le cimetière_.

Lettre N121

À toi, mon amour.

Je suis désolé de mon absence récente. Je me suis rappelé de quelque chose ce matin. Un peu après notre rencontre j'ai fait des recherches sur ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et je suis tombé sur les âmes sœur. Selon certaines légendes les âmes sœurs existent, des âmes qui sont destiné à être réunie. D'après Platon, les êtres humains à l'origine auraient été constitués de quatre bras, quatre jambes et d'une seule tête à deux visage. Zeus, qui aurait craint leur pouvoir, les aurait coupés en deux, les condamnant à passer le reste de leur existence à rechercher la part manquante. Et je me suis dis oui! C'est ça c'est mon âme sœur.

Désolé encore de ne pas être venu hier, c'était nos 1 ans. J'avais prévu tellement de choses, si tu savais. Toute ta famille étaient au courant. J'allais te faire mien, j'allais te demander en mariage, ta mère m'avait même aidé à tout organiser.

 _Au fil de la lecture, les main de Namjoon tremblent de plus en plus tenant un écrin._

J'ai toujours dit que tu étais un ange, mon ange, tu es maintenant mon ange déchu.

 _Il finit cette phrase la gorge nouée, les larmes menaçant de tomber. Lentement, il ouvre cette précieuse boîte, et la pose sur sa tombe. Cette vision est de trop pour son cœur meurtri. Il pleure à en perdre le souffle. Son visage inondé de larmes exprime parfaitement toute la souffrance qu'il subit à cet instant._

J'ai... j'ai l'impression que... quelqu'un me poignarde... encore et encore... Je meurs en ton absence.

 _Namjoon la tête baissée et la vue floue dû aux larmes ne remarque pas la personne qui se tient devant lui._

Namjoon

 _Une voix cassée par la tristesse. Une voix qui d'un seul coup retire toutes onces de douleur dans le cœur du jeune homme brisé._

Elle m'a tellement manquée, si douce et apaisante. **Sa voix**.

 _Il relève la tête avec une lenteur extrême ayant peur d'avoir halluciné, plus sa tête se lève plus son cœur s'emballe, de peur et d'espoir. Des larmes continue toujours de couler le long de son visage._

 _C'est au moment où ses yeux croisent ceux qui lui ont tant manqué, qu'il stoppe tout mouvement, même sa respiration s'est furtivement arrêtée._

Namjoon, c'est moi, je suis là.

 _Celui qui parle à présent, s'avance prudemment pour ne pas effrayer l'être si fragile qui se trouve sous ses yeux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il pose doucement ses mains sur les joue de ce dernier. Une seconde plus tard, Jin se retrouve enlacer par Namjoon._

\- Comment ? ... Comment est-ce possible? ... Comment ?

 _Son ton est désespéré._

\- Tu as des alliées haut placée là-haut. Répond Jin en point le ciel du doigt.

\- Et voilà les enfants, c'est pour ça que papa va à l'église chaque dimanche pour remercier ceux qui m'ont aidé il y a 6 ans. C'est l'heure de dormir, bonne nuit mes amours.

\- Bonne nuit Papa. Répondent à l'unisson la petit fille et le jeune garçon.

 _Ce soir là, c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres, la tête posée sur le torse de son âme sœur que Namjoon rejoint tranquillement les bras de Morphée._


End file.
